The Influence
by LullabyTides
Summary: Bella is the victim of Rosalie and Tanya,human,drinking her blood in a twisted attempt to sustain their beauty and youth.But then real vampire Edward comes along and he's not too happy with these fakers. Can he save Bella?
1. Prologue

**Here is just a small prologue for a story idea of mine. If you want to see it in action, please review and I will continue it. Thank you! **

There were no such thing as vampires, I knew that much. Unlike those my age now, I did not aspire to become a vampire when I grew older, I vaguely remembered wanting to be a great scientist that would eventually find the solution to cancer. I got over that silly obsession eventually, and have since turned my hand at drawing. There were no such thing as vampires, I knew that much. Then why did Tanya and Rosalie, the queen bitches of my school, keep insisting of cutting me open and slurping up my blood in some disturbing attempt at sustaining their youth and beauty? I swear to god, today's movie empire had got us all pretty much fucked up.

My name is Bella Swan, and I lived in Forks. Ever since this abuse started in freshmen year, when I'd be yanked into the girl's bathroom or into the janitor's closet, I was labelled as an outcast, as my scars looked as if I were self-inflicting them. I lived with my dad, Charlie, and he didn't hover. He was utterly and blissfully oblivious. And as much as I'd hate to admit it, the shit fucking worked. Rosalie and Tanya wore faces that glowed almost as pale and as porcelain as the December snow caught under moonlight.

They owned the damn school. But I bet there were a _few_ red faces around here when real vampire Edward Cullen showed up...

**Ya'll know where that review button is...**


	2. The One With The Party

The sound of leaves violently courting the glass of my window made me busy as I lay in bed on this crepuscular evening. Sitting, listening to them, I slammed my eyes shut and reminisced about that night again. It was a night just like this one, I suppose. It started with me lying in bed, trying to sleep. But then there was a knock at the door.

"_You're Bella Swan, the new girl, right?" A young Chinese boy in a bumble bee costume asked of me as I opened the door. The bruising chill of the air made my face dissolve and crinkle for a moment, but I almost as quickly composed myself and tried to smile politely. I recognized his face; I just couldn't comprehend a name to go with it. Does that make me ignorant? _

"_Yes" I said with a slight nervous laugh to it. "Is there something wrong?" I couldn't have possibly made enemies already. I was only a freshman! _

_He chuckled._

"_Hell to the no girl. Me. You. My posse back there" he gestured with his thumb to the black car waiting down the driveway, engine still running. The windows were tinted so I couldn't see who was in there. "We're all going to a Halloween party!"_

"_Oh" I my eyelids fluttered. "Hm" his face turned down._

"_You don't remember my name, do you?"_

"_I know you" I gestured with my hands and tripped over my words. "Yeah, um, you were the first person to talk to me. You write for the paper"_

_This made him smile and take out a hand._

"_Eric"_

"_I am…sorry…about that" I apologized sincerely. The car beeped impatiently. It was then Eric looked down at my clothes in disapproval. _

"_My girls, Jess and Angela, they brought an outfit you could fit into"_

"_I don't know" I bit my lip. Charlie was asleep, and would almost definitely not approve of my going to a party at this hour. "Who's driving?"_

"_That's my older brother. Don't worry, he's cool" Eric assured me. _

"_So, like adult supervision?" I cocked an eyebrow. Eric grinned._

"_That's one way of putting it" _

_Maybe this was my ticket to fitting in at this school? What freshmen wouldn't want that? _

_I had actually met Jessica and Angela, Jessica was in my Trig class and Angela was the sweet girl who showed me around the town after school. It wasn't like we weren't all freshmen, but I was also the new girl to Forks itself. This made the attention drag upon my face, which I intensely despised. We quickly stopped off at Jessica's house, the closest, so I could get changed into the outfit they got for me, which was an old fashioned black corseted dress, whereas the pair also wore the same except Jessica a baby pink and Angela a purple. I put on little make up and then we made our way to the party. _

_Marilyn Manson pounded against the four walls of the vast, wealthy home, and made all the people on the grind and swap saliva with their mates. I cringed when I realised something. Most everyone here was older than us. I looked to Angela in panic, and I saw the same look on her face. Eric's brother, of whom I learnt his name was Ash, placed a hand on the small of my back and laughed. I jumped a little._

"_Don't worry, small fry" he said to me. "We don't bite" _

If only I knew then what I knew now.

_I was out of my league. I was uncomfortable, and call me chicken, but I was scared. The werewolves were busy _doing it_ against the wall with their angels, the ghosts were giving the awkward robot people wedgies, the vampires were giving hickey's to Alice as they ground against the blonde puddles of beauty, and the rest were struggling to stand straight with their common sense saturated in alcohol. Jessica, who was standing beside me, giggled._

"_How awesome! We are _so_ gonna be on the map" _

Oh yes. If that map were the map to the girl's bathroom to make acquaintance with her BFF Bulimia, then yes she was well and truly on the right path.

"_Rosalie, my girl!" Ash called to a blonde as she was sipping at her drink. Rosalie caught sight of him and dragged her friend along with her. The pair was older than me obviously, and extremely pretty. They were dressed up as ultra-sexy vampires-_

Get out. Get out of there now you stupid, stupid girl!

"_Hey Ash!" Rosalie, the buoyant beauty licking against deep red lipstick, threw her arms around Ash and then pulled back to look at the rest of us with the charlatan of a smile._

"_Rose, you know my younger brother Eric. And these are his friends, Jessica, Angela and Bella"_

"_The new girl" Rosalie nodded in my direction, to which I smiled in a simper way._

"_Why Eric" Rosalie's friend giggled, to fancify her position against the blonde next to her. She was a strawberry blonde, and had freckles in the form of browning dust scattered across her face, though they were barely even noticeable. She ruffled Eric's hair. "Three girls? Aren't you the ladies' man?" _

"_Sure" Eric was entranced in her fingers running through his hair. His eyes glazed over, suddenly polytheistic as this woman became god in his eyes. I held my breath. _

"_I'm Tanya by the way" she told him. _

"_E-Eric" _

"_I'm getting a drink" Angela announced, holding onto my arm. We saw that Jessica was already chatting up a guy, so we escaped without her. _

"_Why did I agree to this?" Angela cried, arching her gangling figure and pouring the sanguine, blood like liquid into two cups. She gave one to me._

"_We'll stick it out together" I told her. She smiled at me._

"_I'm glad you came in any case, Bella. It's great to get to know you"_

"_Thanks" I blushed, looking down. We took a drink. "Is it me or does this drink taste funky?"_

"_It's Halloween" a guy beside me rolled his eyes. "There's some sour shit in there to make it Halloweeny" _

"_Oh" I turned back to Angela who was laughing in her cup. I chuckled too and downed the drink. _

_It didn't take us long before we were dancing like crazy. I knew that something had been done to my drink, and that the clock had struck twelve and Cinderella never went home, but I couldn't give a damn. I was having fun. I even danced with a boy. The fairy tale swirled around us as I danced with the boy, older than I, and dust fell from the ceiling as the night climaxed into one hour after midnight. The entire place cheered as if were had already graduated. When I went to get another drink, I saw Rosalie and Tanya next to the table and they smiled at me._

"_Hey!" I greeted them._

"_Have you ever kissed a boy, Bella?" Tanya asked abruptly. I put my hand to my mouth and bit my lip._

"_No!" _

"_Well he wants to kiss you, you know" Rosalie told me, gesturing with her head to where the boy was waiting for me. I blushed and twisted back around._

"_Really? But I don't know how" I confessed. Rosalie laughed and moved her body towards me in a zombie manner, a pulchritude that should be arrested for how beautiful it was. I envied her. _

"_Sweetie, that's what friends are for. Come on, me and Tanya will explain. We'll go to the bathroom and have a girly talk"_

"_I've never done this before either" I told them as they took my arms and towed me into the corridor of the house. "I've never had, like…_girl_ friends before, you know?" _

"_First time for everything"_

_They sat on the bench where the sinks were and waited for the other girls to leave. I leaned against the wall and looked at my feet._

"_You want to fit in at school don't you?" Rosalie asked me, almost sympathetic. Only in this state would a Victorian woman making conversation to two vampire prostitutes in a bathroom soaked in perfume seem as the normality. I coughed._

"_I've never…I've always been alone" _

"_Well, if you do as we say, we can keep that promise"_

_My head shot up._

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_Look" Tanya sighed. "You're not popular material, you're pretty and stuff but too frigid"_

_I sat up straight._

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_If you do as we say, we won't have anyone making up rumours about you, no one will come near you" Rosalie promised with a smile. "But if you go against our demands, we will make you out to be the scariest psychotic bitch who ever lived. Who kills puppies for a living"_

"_Demands?" I stammered. I clutched my head. "I've had too much to drink. What was in that drink?"_

"_Only three of the spirits and a tad whiskey" Tanya giggled. "Shouldn't be so naïve, Swan" _

_The hopped down. My hands curled into fists. They came at either side of me, took my arms, and made me stand in front of the mirror. _

"_Look" Rosalie whispered. I looked up, tears in my youthful, destroyed eyes. _

_I still had glitter in my hair. _

"_What?" I asked through my teeth. Rosalie brushed a piece of my hair to dispose of the glitter, and sighed._

"_You think this youth, this beauty, will last forever?" She asked me._

"_We know ours wont" Tanya agreed._

"_Unless" said Rosalie. "Unless we lend yours. You're not doing anything of real value with it anyways"_

_My breath caught. Were they going to kill me?_

"_Are you going to kill me?" my voice was so protruding, so unnatural and unlike my usual self, that I almost catapulted into a daydream to imagine that this was all make believe. _

_Tanya's face folded in disgust._

"_And get your intestines spewed over these shoes? Hell no. We read this book"_

"_That we got online from this vampire cult website"_

_Vampire._

"_And they said some shit about Elizabeth Bathory. She killed and bathed and drunk the blood of pretty, youthful, virgin girls. Like yourself. And it sustained her youth. Made her beautiful and cease to age"_

"_The book tells us that we can do the same, but killing you wouldn't work. We'd have to keep you alive"_

_It was then I tried to escape, but Tanya grabbed the back of my neck to keep me in place and dug her false nails into my flesh. I whimpered. _

"_Do you understand what we're telling you?" Rosalie spoke into my ear in an almost seductive manner. _

"_That you're vampire wannabe's who want to drink my blood"_

"_You got that straight" Rosalie pulled out a pocket knife and I screamed. She covered my mouth and I was turned so I was sat over the sink. She pressed her silver little friend to my cheek and looked me dead in the eyes, utterly besotted with the idea of vampirism. When my lips could barely part to scream again, she said to me- _

"_Scream to make it go faster" _

_Slice._

_Blood._

_Youth._

_Innocence._

_Over. _

I screamed into my pillow, letting myself go. How the fuck could something so twisted happen to me? I just turned eighteen, a senior, and no one had spoken to me in the last three years other than the two blood sucking skanks that go by the names Rosalie King and Tanya Denali. I hadn't been able to meet a boy, fall in love and lose my virginity like any other eighteen year old thanks to them and their stupid, sadistic ways!

But I'd still wait. Still wait for the right guy to come along and save me from this horrible curse. My mother once told me, as I went to sleep as a child, that-

'Protection comes in the most unexpected of knights, in the softest of armour and the kindest of hearts. But it comes anyway'.

I'm a woman now, mother. Where is my fucking prince already?

**Hey guys, sorry nothing much happened in this chapter, but I had to get the beginning out of the way before the real fun begins. Also, I'm from England so I apologize if I use any sayings or wrongly do something that is not American because I don't know how American schools or society's work so…**

**REVIEW TO MAKE MY UPDATE FASTER! **


End file.
